Behind the Mission
by Cycle Wind
Summary: Soseorang telah menjadi korban atas kelalaiannya menjalankan misi.


**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _BoBoiBoy Dkk milik Monsta_**

•

•

"Kekuatan apa itu?"

Kaizo menatap tak berkedip sinar yang menembus dinding besi stasiun TAPOPS. Yang lebih membuatnya takjub ialah sinar itu mampu meledakkan puluhan kapal angkasa yang dilewatinya.

Di tengah ledakan-ledakan yang memekakkan itu, ia dapat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya terlempar ke angkasa lepas.

"Lompatan tenaga!"

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Kaizo bergegas terbang ke arah seorang yang ia kenal tersebut.

Salah satu anak buah Kapten Vargoba.

Salah satu bajak angkasa yang telah menjadi teman dekatnya selama menjalankan misi.

Kaizo berhasil menangkap orang itu. Ia membawanya ke tempat mereka berperang sebelum ini.

"Hei, bangunlah." Kaizo menncoba peruntungannya membangunkan temannya itu.

Dari fisik saja sudah tidak terlihat lagi tanda kehidupan dari tubuh gosong itu. Pupil matanya sudah menghilang. Topeng dan baju besinya hanya tinggal beberapa bagian saja yang masih menempel.

Kaizo selama ini belum pernah melihat langsung wajah bajak angkasa yang menjadi temannya itu. Namun, yang membuatnya berhasil mengenali orang itu adalah bandana merah muda yang masih tersemat di sisa topengnya.

" _Sampai hati kau, Kassim_!"

" _Habislah kau, Kassim_!"

Dua kalimat bernada emosi itu terngiang kembali. Sesuatu menghantam telak dadanya. Rasa bersalah perlahan tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Kaizo tidak pernah menyangka, orang yang tergabung dalam kelompok jahat saja masih memiliki rasa keterikatan yang baik dengan temannya.

Dan Kaizo lebih tidak menyangka. Alien berhati beku sepertinya bisa memiliki rasa empati terhadap musuhnya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau jangan pernah bertemu denganku," katanya pelan.

Kaizo mengangkat tubuh tak bergerak itu. Ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk pergi jauh dari area pertempuran.

Tak lama, Kaizo berhenti di tempat kosong, di sebuah planet yang mirip dengan Bumi. Hanya saja, planet ini tidak memiliki pepohonan. Batuan, rumput dan bukit-bukit kecillah yang mendominasi. Dari sini ia bisa sekaligus memantau stasiun TAPOPS.

Situasinya cukup aman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Apalagi keberadaan alien jahat. Ini tempat terbaik untuk temannya menunggu. Misinya masih belum selesai. Ia menatap wajah bajak angkasa di gendongannya.

"Kau baik-baik di sini. Aku akan kembali. Secepatnya."

Dengan itu, Kaizo membaringkan temannya di samping batu berukuran besar.

 ** _Prak!_**

Kantung kecil lepas dari pinggangnya. Kaizo mengambil kantung itu. Menatapnya saksama.

Kantung kecil berisi koin-koin emas hasil ia mencuci kapal angkasa. Ia ingat dari siapa yang paling banyak mengisi kantungnya.

Bajak angkasa itu.

Kaizo meremasnya kuat. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelusup ke dalam hatinya.

Kaizo tidak membutuhkan koin-koin itu. Sama sekali. Tapi sekarang, koin itu memiliki nilai yang lebih berharga dari sekadar koin emas biasa.

"Aku takkan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku--"

"AAAHHH!"

Terpanjat. Kaizo mengenal jelas pemilik suara yang baru saja berteriak itu. Suara BoBoiBoy. Ia melihat anak itu melayang di angkasa lepas.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku janji."

Kaizo berbalik. Menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Lompatan tenaga!"

Cahaya berwarna biru terang muncul mengelilingi kedua kakinya. Detik berikutnya, Kaizo melesat ke arah BoBoiBoy berada.

Tepat pada waktunya. BoBoiBoy berhasil ia selamatkan sebelum benar-benar kehabisan oksigen. Sekilas, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil saat remaja dalam dekapannya menoleh lemah.

Ia membawa anak itu ke dalam kapal angkasa Markas Tempur A. Tanpa harus diperiksa pun, Kaizo tahu BoBoiBoy mengalami luka dalam sekaligus kehabisan tenaga.

"Beri anak ini pertolongan medis," titahnya langsung pada penjaga yang baru saja menghampirinya.

••••

Kaizo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa konsisten menjalankan misinya. Misinya memang berhasil. Tapi, lihat korban yang jatuh karena misinya. Temannya sendiri.

Seharusnya ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Dengan begitu, ia bisa lebih membatasi diri. Ia menyesal, tentu saja.

Ia dan temannya berada dalam jalur yang berseberangan. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu?

Kaizo duduk menyandarkan diri pada batu besar di belakangnya. Ia memeluk lutut kalut. Meneumpukan kepalanya pada kedua lutut. Berpikir keras apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"Bago Go."

Satu nama meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia ingat Ejo Jo pernah dihidupkan kembali oleh alien tamak itu.

Ya. Ia bisa mencoba keberuntungannya di sana.

•

•

•

•• **FINISH** ••

Di sini ada yang penasaran kenapa Kaizo gak langsung muncul habis dihubungi Koko Ci? Atau ... cuma aku yang terlalu detail?

Tulisan ini cuma coretan imajinasi buat ngobatin rasa penasaranku aja.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang berkenan meluangkan waktu baca ff ini


End file.
